Attributes
Basic Stats Strength (Str) Increases Physical Power and Parry. Reduces Fatigue. Dexterity (Dex) Increases Physical Power, Dodge and Critical Strike Chance (Physical), and Defence Ignoring Actions. Constitution (Con) Increases HP by 10 per value. Reduces Fatigue. Intelligence (Int) Increases Spell Power and Spell Penetration. Spirit (Spr) Increases Spell Power, Critical Strike Chance (Spell), Focusing, and HP (by 2 per value). Advanced Stats Damage Per Second (Mainhand) The expected amount of damage dealt per second by the mainhand weapon. Proportional to : Attack Speed (Mainhand), Physical Power or Spell Power. Damage Per Second (Off-hand) The expected amount of damage dealt per second by the off-hand weapon. Proportional to : Attack Speed (Off-hand), Physical Power or Spell Power. Attack Speed (Mainhand) The Number of attacks per second by the main-hand weapon. Inversely proportional to : Fatigue. Attack Speed (Off-hand) The Number of attacks per second by the off-hand weapon. Inversely proportional to : Fatigue. Weight Increases Fatigue. Fatigue Reduces Attack Speed by value (%). Proportional to : Weight. Inversely Proportional to : Strength(+), Constitution(++). Attack Stats Physical Power (Str + Dex + Pow) Increases physical damage. Duel-wield : The effect of the attribute is reduced by 40%. Proportional to : Strength(++), Dexterity(+), Power(+++). Physical Power=75%Str+25%Dex+100%Pow Critical Strike Chance - Physical (Dex + Crt) Chance to deal a critical strike with a physical attack. Proportional to : Dexterity(+), Critical Strike Rating(+++). Lethality (Lth) Increases bonus damage dealt by a critical strike by value (%). The default bonus damage is 100%. The bonus damage from lethality is applied to physical attacks only. Proportional to : Lethality Rating. Defence Ignoring Actions (Dex + Ept) Ignore an enemy's chance to block, parry and dodge by value (%). Proportional to : Dexterity(+), Expertise Rating(+++). Armor Penetration (Pen) Ignore an enemy's armor by value (%). Proportional to: Penetration Rating. Spell Power (Int + Spr + Pow) Increases spell damage. Proportional to : Intelligence(++), Spirit(+), Power(+++). Critical Strike Chance - Spell (Spr + Crt) Chance to score a critical strike with a spell attack. Proportional to : Spirit(+), Critical Strike Rating(+++). Focusing (Spr + Ept) Chance to not be interrupted while preparing a ranged attack Proportional to : Spirit(+), Expertise Rating(+++). Spell Penetration (Spr + Pen) Ignore an enemy's Magic Resistance by value (%). Proportional to : Spirit(+), Penetration Rating(+++). Defence Stats Armor Reduces physical damage taken. Magic Resistance Reduces spell damage taken. Parry (Str + Pry) Chance to parry an attack. After parrying, your champion will retaliate. Ranged attacks cannot be parried. Two-handed Melee Weapons : The value is doubled. Ranged Weapons : Your champion cannot parry. Proportional to : Strength(+), Parry Rating(+++). Dodge (Dex + Dod) Chance to dodge an attack. Projectiles cannot be dodged. Proportional to : Dexterity(+), Dodge Rating(+++). Block (Blk) Chance to block an attack. Chance to block projectiles and spell attacks is doubled. Proportional to : Block Rating. Block Value (Blv) Reduces damage taken from a blocked attack by value (%). Large shields : Your champion will block double damage from projectiles. Magic shields : Your champion will block double damage from spell attacks. Proportional to : Block Value Rating. Hardness (Hrd) Reduces damage taken by value. Critical Strike Avoidance (Rsl) Reduces the chance to be hit by a critical strike by value (%). Proportional to : Resilience Rating. Critical Strike Damage Reduction (Rsl) Reduce the bonus damage taken by a critical strike by value (%). Proportional to : Resilience Rating.